Jily:Soulmates
by Just.a.book.person
Summary: Just a oneshot


**A/N: this is my first story!!! Hope you like it!! Review!!!!**

 **Prompt: Timers that go off when you meet your soulmate**

 **Also Snivellus doesn't exist in this world :)**

 **Disclaimer: Anything recognizable isn't mine.**

0ooOooo0oooOoo0

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as the chip slid under her skin. She had just turned 11 and a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore showed up on her doorstep to tell her about The Chips. 

The Chips were small timers that counted down the time until you met your soulmate. She wasn't sure why she recieved one of these devices as her sister didn't. When she asked her parents, they were just as clueless. 

When Dumbledore told her she was free to go home, she asked why her sister didn't get a chip, to which Dumbledore replied "Ah, Miss Evans, it is because she does not have the magic you do." His eyes twinkled as he told her this. He proceeded to tell her about a magical school called Hogwarts. 

OooOoooOoooOooO

This is how Lily Evans ended up in front of platform 9 3/4 on September 1st with no idea how to get onto the platform to catch the train. 

That's when a blonde girl with striking blue-gray eyes walked up to her. "Are you trying to get into the platform too?" 

"Yes and I'm unsure how to get between them."

"Oh! My mom says you just run through them and you get to the Hogwarts Express! I'm Alice by the way!"

"Lily. And thanks. I don't think that's I could've done it without you!" 

Alice was about to ask Lily if she wanted to sit with her on the train when a boy with messy black hair and round glasses ran into the girls and knocked over Lily's cart. 

"I'm so sor-"

The messy haired, bespectacled boy was interrupted by a timer going off. Two timers actually. Lily and the boy just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then Lily remembered the conversation with Albus Dumbledore:

 _"It will beep three times when you meet your soulmate. They will also be alerted with the same number of beeps. Anyone outside of the two soulmates won't hear anything pertaining to the Chips. If you have any questions feel free to ask me."_

Alice looked confused. "Okay what just happened? All of a sudden you just looked at each of other and James here looks like he just fell in love."

"Wait you know him?"

"Of course! He's my cousin!" Alice said through giggles. 

The train sounded its whistle to alert the students it was leaving. Just then the boy names James barged into the train car panting;

"Sorry...Sirius...snakes...cousin...curses...run.."

"Does anyone care to tell me what just happened???" Lily said impatiently. Just as she had finished talking, three more boys, all panting, ran into the car, making James, who was standing in the doorway, crash onto Lily. Lily blushed and shoved him to the floor. 

"Hi", James said nervously. Upon realizing who it was, he blushed again. "Umm...can I have a word with you outside??"

Lily looked to Alice for approval. When she nodded Lily turned to James and shrugged. She followed him out of the car, and crossed her arms at him. 

He glanced at her and taking in as much courage as he could muster, he took a deep breath, and began talking; "Okay...sooo I don't really know much about you except for the fact that when I met you I heard the three buzzing things that Albus told me about on my birthday and I know it's weird and stuff but I want to know if you heard it too because if Alice heard it that would just be weird, considering she's my cousin and all, bu-"

He stopped talking when he saw Lily's expression-her jaw had dropped and she looked down at her wrist where the Chip was just barely visable. When she looked back up at him, he was still staring at her with curiosity. 

"Wait a second", she started,"you heard that beeping thing too!?!?!" 

"Yeah! And Albus said that-"

"Oh no. I know what this means. It means that _you_ and _I_ -"

She was silenced by James' lips on hers. After just a moments hesitation she responded eagerly, noticing that _her_ James was snogging her in the middle of the train, and that anyone could see them there. 

"James..." she started as she pulled away, "anyone could come out and see us."

"Yeah. I think we should go back to our friends"

James took her hand and led her back inside the train car, never letting her go. This raised some eyebrows from Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Alice.

Lily took a deep breath and started explaining to Alice everything that had happened outside the train car. She explained about the little scene on the platform. Even as James was telling his friends the story, he grasped her hand tightly, and didn't let go until they got to Hogwarts, where he proceeded to kiss her under the stars. 

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

 **I hope you guys liked it!!!**

 **If you did, comment down below for suggestions for later chappies!!!**


End file.
